1. Field of the Invention
Combined Wire Cutter and Insulation Remover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, wire has been manufactured that has an extremely tough, resilient sheath of electrical insulating material enveloping the electrical conductor. The cutting and removing of a section of this sheath to bare an end portion of the electrical conductor is difficult with prior art wire stripping devices.
The present invention overcomes the operational disadvantages of prior wire strippers by providing a device that permits a complete circumferential severance of a thin longitudinal wall section of the insulating sheath from the balance thereof, and by appropriate movement of the device the severed sheath portion is removed from an end portion of the wire. The present invention as it severs an end portion of a sheath of insulating material of a desired length from the wire, also cuts the wire to provide a bare end portion of the electrical conductor that is of a desired length when the sheath of electrical insulating material that previously enveloped the same is slid therefrom by use of the present invention.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a lightweight portable device that is adapted to cut an end portion of wire to a predetermined length, and then by combined compression and tensioning forces severing an end portion of the electrical insulating sheath that previously enveloped the conductor to be removed therefrom, and this operation resulting in the baring of a predetermined length of the electrical conductor.